Killer Regrets
Killer Regrets is the fifth episode in season ten of . Synopsis Horatio turns to prisoner Memmo Fierro for help as he tries to find a notorious Mala Noche assassin who has targeted a Mexican sheriff and her family. Plot Sheriff Anita Torres is on her way to work in La Cancion, Mexico when her husband’s car explodes with him inside. She heads to Miami with her brother Carlos to consult with Horatio. The Mala Noche gang is behind Geraldo’s death, and she believes Memmo Fierro ordered the hit. Memmo claims he wasn’t involved, and the hit came from Mexico eight months ago. The killer, El Asesino, won’t stop until Anita is dead. The bomb was created using a WWII grenade, which traces back to a weapons stockpile in Texas. The man who runs it, Brendon Dwyer, has an office in Miami, and Calleigh and Eric speak with him. He says the stockpile was robbed a year ago, and he got shot in the process. There are rumors that Anita’s husband was working with Mala Noche, and Carlos admits that the gang approached them once while they were eating in a restaurant. They told Geraldo to take care of his wife or they would, and they left a stack of money on the table. He put the money in a church box and told Carlos not to tell his sister. Anita and Carlos head to a safe house, but a hit man gets in and tries to kill them. The man gets away, but he is wounded. Anita got paint under her fingernails from the hit man, which leads the team to a Mala Noche member who huffs paint, Luis. He has a gunshot wound on his arm. El Asesino is the one who shot him because he knows it’s his job to kill Anita. Luis wasn’t behind the car bombing. If the CSIs want answers, they need to get them from Memmo. Memmo reveals that El Asesino is set to make a weapons buy, and they find Brendon Dwyer at the location. He works for the government, and they were trying to use weapons to track the low level Mala Noche members in order to find the upper level ones. There are sensors hidden inside the guns, which the gang was able to find and remove easily. However, there is also a second set of sensors inside some of the weapons, which the Mala Noche didn’t remove. One of these weapons is a special order .22, which Eric tracks to the house where Anita and Carlos are staying. They find the gun in Carlos’ bag, but the young man insists that he found the weapon under Geraldo’s dresser back in La Cancion. Geraldo’s glasses were found at the scene of the bombing, but there’s no evidence of blood on any of the debris. He faked his own death—Geraldo is El Asesino. He met Anita eight months ago when the gang put out the hit on her, but he fell in love with her and couldn’t bring himself to finish the job. He hoped his “death” would make her quit her job, giving Mala Noche no reason to continue going after her. He came to the safe house to protect her, and that’s why he shot at Luis. The only way to draw Geraldo out is for him to think the Mala Noche got to Anita. They pretend she got shot and announce it on the news, and Geraldo rushes to the hospital. When he realizes what is going on, he pulls his gun, and Horatio is forced to shoot him. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast *Robert LaSardo as Memmo Fierro * Ed Begley, Jr. as Scott O'Shay * Carlos Sanz as Geraldo Torres * Kate del Castillo as Anita Torres * Marco James as Carlos Puente * Scott Patterson as Brendon Dwyer * Burton Perez as Mala Noche #1 * Kevin T. McCarthy as Will Jackson * Jeremiah Bitsui as Luis Tafoya * Danielle Demski as Reporter * Amber Lancaster as Jamie Mitchell See Also